


A Little Out of Order

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and domesticity and hints of smut, in which it shows that I am lacking in a particular experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpgeek_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgeek_21/gifts).



> This was my prompt: Anything that's fluffy and cute or even smutty but fluff is a must even with the smut. I want to feel my innards want to crawl out of my body because of all the fluff basically. Um any kind of scenario is nice. I'd particularly enjoy more baby/domestic related things considering the big news but I'll take whatever I can get. This goes for both fluff and smut!
> 
> Hope I delivered! Sorry it's a bit late. <3

With a long sigh, Mindy collapsed on the soft bed, instinctively curling towards Danny, who offered her a lazy, affectionate kiss on the cheek.

“No one ever told me this would be so much work,” she pouted, sliding her arm around his waist. He raised his eyebrows.

“Being a new parent? No one ever told you it would be work? I feel like that’s a lie, Min.”

“Okay, fine, they told me, but I didn’t really believe them, okay? God. I’m exhausted. How quick can you be, babe?”

“What?!”

“Sex, Danny. How quick can you finish? I’ll do that flicking thing you like if it’ll help…”

“Min, we can’t have sex tonight, are you crazy?”

“It’s only ten-thirty; I’m just tired. As is apparently to be expected when one is a new mom.”

“But the _baby_!” 

“Dan, it’s okay, I’ll get up with her so you can be properly rested for work tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Is this about me? You know it’s been long enough. I’m fine. Peter gave me the go-ahead ages ago, and even _he_ doesn’t do that prematurely.”

“No, Mindy, I mean she’s in the room! I can’t have sex with my daughter in the room.” Even as he gestured wildly at the crib, Mindy couldn’t help noticing the way Danny’s face lit up when he said the words, ‘my daughter.’ It was almost enough to keep her from rolling her eyes.

“Two things, Danny. One: She is an _infant_. She is two months old. She’s not going to have any idea what we’re doing, if she even notices. We’re not going to scar her for life. And two: She is the daughter of two gynecologists. She is never going to be naïve about sex, and you’re just going to have to face that.”

“Min! Don’t talk about her like that – she’s only two months old! She doesn’t need to know about sex!” Mindy rolled her eyes hard at that.

“I don’t want my baby banging boys anymore than you do, but come on, we’re gynecologists; she’s not going to be one of those kids who believe in the stork or think you can’t get pregnant if you do it standing up. I mean, she’s living proof that that is _false_!” Danny flushed a little as Mindy raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Come on, babe,” she pleaded, her voice melting into her lower, more sultry register as she stroked her hand down his side and over his hip. “It’s been _ages_ since you’ve stuck it to me. It’s been our daughter’s whole life!” She looked down, slightly, then, giving him her patented wide brown come-hither eyes that he’d never really been able to resist.

“Don’t you want me?” she asked, and he knew he was a goner.

“I _do_ ; I just…” He looked anxiously over at the cradle. “We’re not married, Min, and I don’t want to set a bad example!”

“Oh for God’s sake, Danny, she’s going to figure out we had sex before we were married as soon as she’s old enough to understand dates. You’re going to have to look her in the eye for the rest of your life knowing she knows all about your sinful ways, might as well start now.” Mindy’s hand traveled across his hip and settled purposefully in his groin, and she was pleased to discover that at least part of him didn’t care about scarring the baby by having sex while she slept.

“Fuck, Min, that feels good,” he breathed, biting his lip as she stroked him.

“I see you have no problem _cursing_ in front of the baby,” Mindy pointed out, and Danny sighed hard.

“Come on, Mindy, now you’re killing the mood and you know it.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” She didn’t stop touching him, though, going a step further to kiss him eagerly. He wound his fingers in her hair and carefully rolled her onto her back, and she felt a whoosh of excitement in her stomach as his body pressed on top of hers and pushed her into the mattress. She’d missed this, the way her body flooded with arousal and anticipation as they made out, and the heat of his erection pushing into her was starting to make her hazy with wanting him.

And then a noise from the cradle made the whole thing grind to a halt.

She wasn’t even awake yet, or anything, but suddenly Mindy felt as if she’d had a bucket of cold water dumped over her head.

“Babe?” she mumbled into Danny’s neck.

“Yeah?” he groaned back.

“You wanna do it on the couch?” Danny chuckled but got to his feet and swept her up with him.

“This means you’re not allowed to mock me, either,” he warned good-naturedly as he carried her into the next room and plopped her down on the couch. She laughed.

“Okay, so it’s a little weird trying to have sex with a baby audience, you were right. Never mind, just fuck me, Danny.”

It didn’t take much effort to get into it again, and if she wasn’t shaped exactly the same way she was the last time he’d had her like this, it didn’t seem to bother him so Mindy resolved that it would not bother her. Before she knew it he was slipping inside her and it was both completely different and exactly the same. He moved slowly, and she could almost hear him admonishing himself with the same warnings they’d each given to new parents countless times. It was endearing and appreciated but frustrating in its own way as she desperately wanted to feel like herself again. She gently laid a hand on his ass, stopping his movement.

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” she breathed in his ear. “Stop worrying and do me.” He pulled away a little and offered her a shy smile that melted her heart yet again.

“I love you, Mindy,” he mumbled as he pressed his face into her neck and started up again.

It took a little longer than she was used to, but despite her earlier suggestions Danny seemed committed to taking it slow and holding off, and she’d had time to hit her climax and relax into the afterglow before he sped up just enough to bring himself off as well, sweaty and shuddering and pulling her close to him.

“That was nice,” she sighed into his shoulder, enjoying the way his heart beat steadily against her body.

“Yeah,” he agreed contentedly and kissing her on the temple. “I’m glad you talked me into it.”

“I can’t believe _Danny Castellano_ needed to be talked into sex.”

“I mean, I didn’t wanna – the baby, Min!”

“The baby will be fine. I’m pretty sure she slept through the whole thing.”

“You’re probably right.” Danny rolled over onto his side, still with his arms firmly around Mindy, partly to keep her close and partly because the couch really wasn’t ideal for this purpose.

“You know…” he hesitated for a moment. “I wanted to ask you to marry me as soon as Ma told me you were pregnant.” Mindy looked at him quietly, waiting, but he didn’t seem to have anything more forthcoming.

“But you didn’t,” she pointed out gently, trying to figure out where this was going.

“No, I didn’t,” he agreed. “I didn’t want you to think I was just doing it for the baby. But…Mindy…you know I do want to marry you, right?”

“Sometime down the line, maybe, yeah,” she replied carefully.

“Well…do you…want to marry me?” Danny prompted, suddenly incredibly nervous. Mindy held her smile in check.

“Sometime down the line, maybe, yeah,” was her demure response.

“No, I mean…will you? Min? Will you marry me?” Mindy chuckled low in her throat and pressed a kiss against his.

“Yes, Danny, I’ll marry you.” His face broke into a big smile and for what felt like the millionth time that minute, Mindy’s heart ached with happiness.

“You will?”

“I will. And not just for the baby, although I’m sure you’ll feel much better about setting an example,” she teased.

“Eh, she’d get used to it,” he answered softly, fiddling with Mindy’s hair and positive he’d never felt so peaceful in his life.


End file.
